Fantasy VS Reality
by dark.lotus.flower
Summary: One Direction fan fiction. Harry StylesXOCXLouisTomlinson


_**Fantasy VS Reality**___

"_**Take every chance. Drop every fear"**_

Honey orbs stare at the curly mop of chocolate brown hair and muscular physique. The honey graze following the movement of pink plump lips, trailing upward to blue-green orb who now where staring directly at her. He caught her staring. She looked down, her scarlet locks blocking her now rosy cheeks. Her pear shaped body looked exquisite in skin tight grey skinny jean, ballet flats and a crimson V neck t-shirt. She had the basic job of bringing them coffees, making appoints, taking messages and making sure everything went well, at least that's what Paul, their manager told her to do. She desperately needed a job when he offered her a job working for him and One Direction.

She just could stop starting at Harry Styles and now he had caught her staring. She heard the footsteps approaching her only to come in contact with his chisel chest covered by a white V neck shirt, his black chinos hung low on his hip showing off his Calvin Klein boxers.

"Hey"

Through her veil of ruby locks, she could see the smirk on his face.

"See something you like"

He was blatantly teasing her causing her become flusher than she was if that was possible. She didn't know how to reply and she couldn't move.

"Come on I don't bite….hard unless you into that kind of thing"

He winked.

"Ummm… do you want something sir?"

"Sir… I like the sound of that."

Then he proceeded to whisper in her ear to meet him in his dressing room after the photo shoot. All she could do was nod. She simply was paralyzed by his gaze.

Timidly pushing the door ajar, to find the dressing room vacant. It's only occupant, was her. Unlike she heard the door she just entered close with a click of the lock.

"Mr. Styles why'd you lock the door sir?"

He chuckled and ignored her question by asking one of his own.

"What's your name?"

"Emmalina"

"What a beautiful name."

His finger then brush against her bum. Then he grabbed it bring her closer to him.

"Want to have some fun?"

"What kind of fun sir?"

"Any kind you want. How about it Lina?"

She had no idea how to respond to that. She worked for the guy. She nodded her approval of the idea not sure what she was agreeing to. He roughly grab her and slammed her against the door, her hands pinned against her head as his lips brush bruisingly against hers. His kisses were filled with hunger and lust. Raw desire was his fuel. His lips traced her jawline quickly making a trail down her neck where he stopped to suck on the tender flesh. With his mouth distracting she didn't notice that his other hand had slipped under tailored skirt until she felt his finger pressed against her sensitive nub through her knickers. Breath hitched, she let of a breathily moan.

"You like that babe?"

She didn't have the strength to respond or vocalize a response due to the fact his rough fingers were still working their magic. Then he stopped. She whimpered from the loss of his touch. She thrust her hips to his suspended fingers. So near her core yet he won't touch her. His whisper came out husky.

"Beg for it babe. Say my name. Call me master."

"Please Master."

"Please what? What do you want?"

"I want you inside me. Master Please."

Without warning or any more words he thrusted in her moisten core. Pulling in and out of her roughly and fast. She moaned loudly driving him crazy, her toned, long legs wrapped around his waist pulling him as close as possible.

"Mo—re, Fa-ster"

What was that? A door creaking open. Her eyes slid open to graze at blue-green orbs and the brightest blue orbs she could see. The smirk on Harry's face combined with the dirty look on Louis face only made her feel awkward. They weren't supposed to finish yet and she just came in her to take a nap since last night she go no sleep. But they stared at her and she could just guess at how she looked. Her t-shirt had long been forgotten since she came to the dressing room. Today was hot so that left her clad in her bra and her jeans which was unbuttoned with her delicate, manicured nailed hands pleasuring her dripping wet core. Her hair disheveled and they had walked in on her moaning Harry's name. If one could have died from embarrassment she would be dead.

"Umm- I'll be going now"

She made a move to get up but hadn't realized how closed Harry and Louis were. Louis removed her hand from her trousers and replaced them with his.

"Don't go. The party is just about to get started"

The devilish grin on his handsome face. He stood in front of her nestled between her legs. He lean in, kissing her lips, alternating between biting and tugging her bottom lip until her was inside exploring the oral cavity. While Louis fingers cease their action of applying pressure to the sensitive nub and inserted his fingers curling them, hitting her G-spot. Her moan swallowed by Harry's mouth. Harry's hand snaked behind her unhooking the crimson material. Leaving her mouth free to let her moans escape as his new area of concentration was her breast.

Taking one nipple in his mouth, sucking on it like a hunger deprive child, while massaging the other in his large hands. Louis slid her jeans off taking her knickers with it. She laid starker in front of them. She frowned. They were still very much clothed.

"What's the matter babe?"

"You're still clothed."

"You heard the lady Lou off with the clothes."

Now with all the clothes discarded in a pile. Harry place himself back between her legs only to place his face between them. His hot breath on her heated centre causing her to moan. His playful tongue darted out, licking the rim not touching what she wanted him to must. She became frustrated with his slow pace but Louis to suck on her breast to pacifier her. Still wanting to feel him she grabbed a fist full of the curly mop and shoved him into her core, he smirked against her heated flesh and began to devour her. Suck on the sensitive nub. She couldn't take it. She organismed. Her fluids drenching his tongue.

"I want to taste too"

Whine Louis as Harry's tongue was replace with Louis'

She watch contently as the boys whisper among themselves, then Harry came turning her around so she was on all fours, position himself at her entrance thrusting in invading her space with his wide width.

"Fuck! She's so tight Lou"

Louis had now position himself in front of her where she accepted him into her mouth. Sucking and licking his length. Swirling her tongue around his head causing him to moan loudly. Her moans vibrated on his member cause him more pleasure as Harry mercilessly pounded into her. Louis was the first to organism as she gagged and bobbed her head up and down, she felt the warm liquid slide down her throat. She swallowed. He removed himself. Now with her mouth free, her screams of pleasure couldn't be contained as she organismed for a second time bringing Harry over the edge with her. Exhausted from their activity, a piled of tangled limbs, they could hear the voices of Zayn and Niall.

"Didn't know she could scream so loud"

"Lou and Hazza get some"

Their hackling made them chuckle as she buried her face in Harry's chest.


End file.
